


Blackmailing a Cheerleader

by Perversity



Series: The Blackmail Series [1]
Category: Hellcats
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mind Games, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversity/pseuds/Perversity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marti Perkins is blackmailed by a college professor and she has to do what he says or get expelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first fics including this type of material. Meaning noncon and blackmail. I started writing this when I couldn't get over the fact that Alyson Michalka is sexy as hell and I wanted to write about a guy doing wicked things to her. It eventually expanded to include another character as well. When the show got cancelled I stopped writing it, but there is PLENTY of sex and naughtiness before the end. Tell me what you think!

The greatest I ever feel is when a plan comes together, especially one that has such a high probability of ruining me. Beating the odds is what it’s all about for me, it’s how I’ve always lived my life. I put myself into a situation that includes high risk and high reward and roll the dice. So when the beautiful Marti Perkins reluctantly drops to her knees in front of me, I felt like I’ve won a major victory.

I lean back just a bit in my chair, a smug look on my face as her shaking hands try to work the zipper down the front of my pants. She’s scared, a little panicky, and almost on the verge of tears, which makes the conquest all the sweeter. I’m making her do all of this herself for a reason, so that she knows she is doing this with her own free will, even if I did trap her in a situation where the alternative was the loss of her scholarship.

I had been watching the sexy cheerleader for months, and it took some time before I got the information I needed to blackmail her with. I needed to make sure it was rock solid, because Marti is a stubborn girl and I didn’t want her to go running to the authorities.

But she didn’t. When I told her what I wanted her to do, and then described what would happen if she didn’t, the young woman practically begged me not to make her do it. When it was clear that I wouldn’t back down, she relented.

When she finally unzips me and notices the large bulge of my dick in my boxers, which looks up at me with those pleading eyes again.

“Take it out,” I say in the coldest voice I can, which is difficult to do when you have a beautiful blonde in a cheerleader outfit about to give you a blowjob. It was almost too much just looking down at her pretty face, her sad, pleading eyes enhancing the conquest even further.

With a defeated look, she returned her attention to my boxers and slowly pulled the clothe down the length of my dick, her eyes widening just a bit as the large shaft finally sprang free.

“I’m sure you’ve done this plenty of times, Ms. Perkins, so stop acting like some scared virgin and get to work!”

The forcefulness of my tone apparently startles her enough for her to wrap her hand around my cock. The warmth of her grip sends slow tendrils of pleasure up my spine, and I tell her to stroke it with such a low voice I’m not sure she hears me until her hand starts sliding up and down.

I lean back even further in my chair, but keep my eyes glued on her, watching her every reaction. Due to her position, my cock is barely an inch above her face, so she has to watch herself stroke me off from below. There is so much humiliation showing across her face, and the desire to add to it is too much to bear.

“That’s pretty good. You’re either a natural at this or you’ve had a lot of practice. Which is it, Ms. Perkins?”

Her hand slows to a stop and she looks up at me in anger. Anger isn’t an emotion you want someone you’re blackmailing to feel. I grasp my cock in my right hand and slap it against her face.

“It’s one or the other! Tell me which one it is or you’ll lose everything!”

With my cock resting against her cheek, her anger is completely overtaken by the humiliation again. When she doesn’t answer again, I rub the head against her other cheek, smearing a little precum against her skin, which seems to bring tears to her eyes when she feels it.

“Tell. Me. Now.”

With each word I slap it against her face again. It’s almost fascinating as I watch her defenses break down and play across her face. I know that neither of the choices are particularly flattering, and I know that Marti Perkins hasn’t been sexually active in a while.

“Fine!” She yells, and the tears finally start to stream down her cheeks as she admits something that’s probably not true. “I’m a natural!”

I make sure she sees me as I grin down at her and chuckle. I slap her face with my cock one last time.

“Heh, I thought so. Well then be a good natural and give my cock a thorough licking. If you do a good job, then I won’t fuck you tonight. That’s good motivation isn’t it?”

I see a light spark of hope in her eyes, which quickly disappears as I press the head of my cock close to her mouth.

“And I do mean a really good job. I better feel like you’re worshipping it with your mouth, or I’ll bend you over my desk and – UNH!”

My threat is effectively cut off when her soft, pink tongue circles the head. It’s immensely pleasurable, and with a determined, but still humiliated look in her eyes, she draws her tongue with one long lick from the bottom of my shaft up to the top and then circles the head again. No longer able to form coherent words, I merely wind my right hand in her hair and watch closely as she pleasures me.

It’s not long before every inch of my shaft is covered in her saliva, but she is also forced to look at me just as I’m looking at her, and more than a few times she tries to close her eyes, only for me to warn her to open them and look at me.

She has such pretty eyes, it makes the shame she’s feeling so much better to watch. It’s time to move on to the next step. I pull my cock away from her mouth until she stops licking and I reposition myself so that the head is pressing right against her mouth.

“I’m sure you know what I want now, Ms. Perkins.”

She looks like she’s going to plead again, so I slap my cock against her face again.

“Listen. The only thing preventing me from fucking you right now is the promise I made. If you don’t hold up on your end of the bargain, than neither shall I. It makes no difference which of your holes I get to enter, as long as I get off. So you can both shut up and suck my dick, or I give that tight pussy of yours a hard pounding.”

I plainly lay her options in front of her and can’t help but smile when she lets out a defeated sigh and opens her mouth to allow the fat head of my cock slip between her lips and inside her warm mouth. The sight of the beautiful blonde sucking in my shaft enhanced the incredible feeling.

I’ve had plenty of blowjobs in the past, Marti definitely not being the first young woman I’ve black mailed into servicing my perverted desires, and I’ll never get over how good it feels that very first time. It’s the look of defeat, of disgust and humiliation on their faces and in their eyes when they realize they are allowing someone they despise inside of them.

This part of the victory is largely dependent on not forcing them to do what you want. Marti could just walk away and leave and I wouldn’t stop her. She would lose her scholarship and probably get expelled with what I’ve got on her, but she could easily get me arrested. The cheerleader is here because she made a conscious choice, choosing what she saw as the lesser evil.

But that doesn’t mean she has to like it, and I watch closely as tears stream down her cheeks when she sucks in a fair length of my cock before stopping. I don’t even try to hide my moan of pleasure, it just feels way too good to try, and I make sure I’m looking her right in the eyes when I do. I want her to know that she’s making me feel good, and she’s doing it because she chose to.

“Good girl. Now bob your head up and down. I know you have experience with this, so get to work before I get bored!”

I pointedly remind her that she needs to do a good job or I’ll fuck her anyway, and she immediately takes the hint and slides her lips up the length of my cock until only the head his pressed between her lips, then lowers herself back down again. She starts a rhythm, slowly sucking half of my length inside of her mouth and back out again.

I try not to enjoy my victory too much, but it’s just so damn difficult. A beautiful blonde cheerleader, wearing her outfit, is reluctantly sucking on my cock with tiny, but visible smears of my precum on her pretty face from when I had smacked my shaft against her before. She’s still crying a bit, but it only seems to be tears and no actual sobbing, which is good because anything more than that would make things difficult.

“Use your tongue, as well, and use your hand to grip what you can’t get inside of your mouth.”

She apparently doesn’t see any point in defying me and obeys my instructions, gripping the bottom half of my cock in her soft hand and keeping it steady when she pulls my cock out of her warm mouth to snake her tongue over the head for a few moments and then takes me back in again. She alternates between them, her hand jerking me off whenever she decides to use her tongue. It feels absolutely divine, and I vocalize my pleasure quite graphically. I’m not an idiot; I know what she’s doing. She’s putting a lot of effort into making me cum so she can put an end to this and finally get out of here.

It’s not a bad plan, because that is exactly what will happen. I have no intention of going back on my promise, but it’s far more accurate to say I was never going to fuck her the first time anyway. Even if the blowjob had been completely lousy I would still say she did great and let her leave. I need to get it into her head that I’m a person who makes a promise and keeps it.

Making sure she knows that doesn’t serve me in any way at this time, but it will later on. The fact that she’s giving me a very good blowjob when she doesn’t really have to just enhances the feeling. I feel myself getting closer to release, and push on her head until my cock pops out of her mouth.

“Keep stroking it, and keeps your eyes on me. Close them for even a moment and you’ll regret it.”

Realization dawns in her eyes and she realizes that I’m not only close, but I already have a target in mind. The look on her face is the best one she’s had since this began; a combination of humiliation, tears, and disgust.

That’s good enough for me.

I clench my teeth and groan loudly when the first spurt shoots out and hits her cheek and the next hits the bridge of her nose, and the one after that nearly hits her in the eye but instead coats her brow. All the while, her hand keeps slowly stroking me, as if by automatic, and her eyes never turn away from mine.

When the last of my release joins the others on her face, I rub the head of my cock against her lips and slump in my chair. Her cum covered face is more or less emotionless, but you can read everything in her eyes. She’ll definitely never forget this, or the look on my face and the feeling when I covered her in my cum.

“Good girl. There’s a bathroom across the hall, so go there and get cleaned up before you leave. But come back here around nine o-clock tomorrow. That should give you quite a bit of time to figure out how to get me arrested and save yourself from expulsion.”

I grin at her as I say that, not really expecting her to find a way out of this situation so quickly, and she gives me a slight nod in response before leaving the room. At the very least, she’ll be dreaming about what happened to her. I wonder how many of those dreams will involve what could happen tomorrow? Oh how I wish I could enter the minds of women.

I wait a little longer to make sure she’s gone, then get a new change of clothes and walk across the room to a bookshelf. Carefully hidden between dictionaries lay a camera with the entire event recorded on it. I knew from the beginning that the original blackmail material was tenuous at best, so I collected more as an insurance policy.

At the very least I can edit out the rest of the video and keep only the part where she was actively trying her best to get me off. That part could be perceived either way, and I know the mere threat of leaking it would make her panic.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day, indeed.


	2. Illusion of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor exerts his control over Marti and shows her the benefits of obedience. Another character joins in on the fun.

It may be a surprise to some, but I do in fact have a normal, everyday life. I watch television, play videogames, go to the gym, spend time with friends and family etc. It’s not like I have a hidden closet in my room full of whips and bondage gear, although I do have some toys just in case. I learned many years ago that I didn’t need to live a life of depravity to experience it.

Although it may be hard to believe, I’m actually a pretty nice guy, and a hopeless romantic. I grew up in a small town in Arkansas with two loving parents and five siblings. I know, hearing that must be a terrible disappointment. I didn’t come from a broken home or a life of drugs and abuse, as the stereotype would lead you to assume.

On the outside I seem like a perfectly normal, likeable guy, while on the inside I have a perverse streak a mile wide. I don’t feel at all sorry for the women I blackmail, mostly because I have no intention of actually causing them harm, but also because they wouldn’t be a victim if they hadn’t done something bad enough to hide.

So I don’t feel bad at all when Marti slinks into my office just minutes after the time I told her to. She had obviously been stalling as long as possible, which leads me to believe she hasn’t thought of a way out of this yet. Truth be told, I don’t really mind that she’s a little late, it gives me options, but my word should be law to her and she needs to know that.

Immediately as the door clicks shut behind her, I close the distance between us and press my lips against hers in a demanding kiss. I wrap my harms around her and hold her in place when her hands shoot up to my shoulders to push me away. I press my body against hers, her breasts flattening against my chest, and back her up against the door, effectively cutting off any further attempts to push me away.

When she tries to turn away, I slide my hands up to her face and keep her still, forcing her to react to the kiss. She returns the kiss with evident reluctance, but it’s enough for the time being. I remember how her lips felt on my dick, but just now I notice how soft they are. I bet she’s a damn good kisser when she’s enthusiastic about it.

She tensed up when I pressed my lips against hers, but she noticeably relaxes after the first ten seconds or so, her body pressing less against the door and more against me. Marti is a very fit young woman, so her body just kind of fits against mine, and every curve rests against my form. Unfortunately, she’s not wearing her cheerleader uniform today, instead wearing a gray Lancer University top that exposes her toned stomach, and a black skirt they used during practice.

I have to admit, she looks sexy as hell in it. The top only really covers her large, firm breasts, and it’s almost unsettling how easy it would be to pull the top up and over them, exposing her to his eyes. Although I certain don’t mind it, I wonder how the university ever signed off on making them so damn small.

I finally pull my lips away from hers, and grin when she breathes heavily, a somewhat dazed look on her face and distant eyes staring back at me. I’m proud to say I’m not a bad kisser myself, and it definitely seems to have an effect on her.

“Next time, don’t be late, Ms. Perkins. When I tell you to be here at a certain time, you better be here at exactly that time. Understand?”

She nods a bit in response and I step away from her, noticing how she stumbles for the briefest moment before catching her balance. It’s time to offer the blonde a lifeline.

“Allow me to lay things out for you. You do as I say, when I say it, and I won’t fuck you today. Follow my orders to the letter and you won’t have to pleasure me at all.”

Marti is in a state of mind where she’s looking for any way out, even if it’s only temporary. At this point, she’s trying to do as less as possible until she can figure out how to free herself of this situation. The less she has to do, the better she feels, so if she has the option to do so she’s going to take it. Again, it’s an illusion of choice. I’m giving her doors to enter, but dictating the one I want her to walk through.

“What do you want me to do?”

I smile when she makes the obvious, and pretty much only choice, then walk over to my desk and pat it with my hand. I prepared for this before she got here, and the wooden desk was completely cleared, leaving only a smooth surface.

“First, I want you to remove your clothes.”

She noticeably tenses again, but a glare from me reminds her of the deal she just made. She looks truly miserable when she hooks her fingers under the top and pulls it over her head, exposing a black bra as she drops it to the floor. It takes only a moment for her to reach down and loosen the skirt. I pay particular attention to that as it slides down her toned legs and pools at her feet.

Marti has a gymnast’s body, and I can’t possibly imagine how much time she spends each day keeping her body in such great shape. Cheerleading is certainly a good choice for her. It allows her to dance, keep her scholarship, and her incredible body all at the same time.

She hesitates for only a moment before she unhooks her bra and tosses it aside, finally giving me a full view of her firm breasts. They stand high and proud, with absolutely no sag, topped by small, pink nipples. That’s a good thing; large nipples aren’t really a turn on for me. How the men in her squad manage not to get a hardon when she’s wearing their practice outfit is a complete mystery.

Her panties join the skirt on the floor and she steps out of them, finally standing there completely exposed to me. Never before have I so wanted to completely ignore my plan and act by instinct alone, the desire to simply bend her over my desk and fuck her senseless almost overwhelming.

However, I’m not that kind of guy. Any idiot has the intellectual capacity to force himself on a woman, and I consider myself better than that. Don’t get me wrong, I have no illusions, I know I’m a scumbag for the things I do. However, I’ve never physically forced a woman to do anything, and I’m not about to start now.

I notice Marti is trying to cover herself up, her arms partially covering her breasts, and her legs pressing together to hide her shaved womanhood. It’s cute and sexy at the same time, but I don’t have the patience for it at the moment.

“I’m going to see every inch of you by the time you leave my office tonight, Ms. Perkins. Trying to hide your assets is a little silly and a waste of effort. I want to see you.”

Her teeth worry at her lower lip before she relents and returns her arms to her side. I must have a hungry look in my eyes, because she shifts uncomfortably and looks anywhere else but at me. Again, it’s cute, and makes it all the more difficult for me to ignore my base desires.

Wanting to see the rest of her I spin my finger in the air and she turns around, giving me a fine view of her firm ass. Goddamnit, this isn’t going to be easy, I think to myself as my dick strains against my pants, creating a noticeable bulge.

“You have a body built for bedrooms, Ms. Perkins.”

She tenses again, and I don’t need to see her face to know she is feeling the humiliation again. I can’t really blame her. She’s obviously the type of woman who wants to be admired for her mind first and her body second. But here I am, staring at her like I’m going to devour her, completely disregarding everything but her body. Marti’s pride may serve her well in the other aspects of her life, but in here it only serves to degrade her further and amuse me to no end.

“Alright, that’s enough staring for now. Come over here and lay back on my desk.”

She turns around and becomes a lot more skittish when she notices the hardon I’m sporting, but does what she’s told, and walks over to my desk and sits down before laying back slowly on it. Fucking hell, she looks like a feast!

Remember the plan. The plan is important. The plan exists for a good reason. Don’t ruin the fucking plan!

While my mind has a monologue with my instincts, I approach from the front side of my desk and allow my gaze to rake over her form again, making sure to commit every inch to memory. Turning Marti into my willing, happy sex slave may be the ultimate goal, but the best part is the journey. She’s by no means passive, her body shifting uncomfortably under my gaze.

“Have you ever been studied like this before, Ms. Perkins? I know you’re not a virgin, so surely one of your lovers must have taken the time to admire your body.”

Just as I say that, I lower myself down far enough for her to feel my breath on her flat stomach, making her shiver just a bit in response. That seems to be a little too much for her, because she lets out an embarrassed cry.

“Please…just stop…”

Her voice cracks and I know that tears must be forming in her eyes again. This is what happens when a woman with a lot of pride encounters a situation where she’s treated like a sex object. She can see the hunger in my gaze, the arousal in my voice, and she knows that if I wanted to I could fuck her right now and there wouldn’t be a single thing she could do about it.

“You can get dressed and leave right now, Ms. Perkins. You can tell the police what I’ve made you do and I’ll go to prison for a very long time. You’ve chosen to by a lawyer, you know that your chances of convicting me are quite high.”

I move down her body and rub my right hand against her thigh, the first time I’ve touched her exposed skin. She tries to shift away from my touch, but closing her legs doesn’t do much good, and widening them only gives me more to feel.

“But with what I’ve got on you, you’ll definitely lose your scholarship and get kicked out of Lancer University. A teacher blackmailing a student will also become a huge scandal, and you’ll be all over the news. How successful will your life be with something like this following you around?”

I slide my hand up her thigh and to her stomach, continuing upward to her chest. Marti is clearly having a fierce inner battle with herself. She knows she can get up and leave, she knows she can have me thrown in prison, she knows she can make this stop. Every fiber of her being is telling her to put an end to this, but that mind she’s so proud of is telling her not to.

It’s telling her to wait for an opportunity to take care of this situation without ruining everything she’s worked so hard for. But that means submitting herself to me long enough for an opportunity to arise, which is something her pride won’t let her do. Again, like I said before, it’s the illusion of choice.

Stuck between a rock and a hard place, she’ll be forced to focus on what she already knows, which is the fact that as long as she has obeyed me, I haven’t fucked her. She has no logical reason to think I won’t hold up on my end of the bargain today, so she she’ll choose the easiest option open to her: Submission.

When my hand cups one of her breasts and gives it a hard squeeze, her almost silent crying continues, but she doesn’t fight against it.

“So what’s your decision, Ms. Perkins? Do you want to leave, or do you want me to continue.”

I know she wants both, and neither, but once again I want her to pick her poison, to say it aloud so she can hear her decision in her own voice and allow it to really hit home. When she doesn’t answer, I pinch her hard nipple between two of my fingers and lightly pull on it, making her gasp and wriggle away from my touch.

“Tell me to stop or tell me to do what I want! That’s an order, and by now you should know the consequences of disobedience!”

To emphasize my point, I reach for my pants, which is seems to be more than enough to make her panic.

“Continue…”

I barely hear her say it, and tears stream down the side of her face when she says it. Telling me to continue is causing her no small amount of anguish. She’s making a choice, when she never really had one.

“What? I didn’t hear you!”

I watch as she clenches her fist at her side and really fights against her pride to get the words out.

“You can do whatever you want. I…I won’t disobey you.”

I chuckle, which clearly doesn’t help her anguish any, and finally get down to the task at hand. When needed to get to this point first, where she makes the choice, before I could do what needs to be done.

I walk to the right side of the desk, where her legs are and smile up at her.

“Draw your legs up and use your hands to spread them and keep them open.”

Her eyes close and she slides her hands over to her legs and slowly spreads them, giving me a full view of pretty, hairless pussy.

“Look at me, Ms. Perkins, and don’t even think of turning away without my permission. You need to learn your place in this arrangement.”

She follows my instructions and opens her eyes, looking down at me between her legs, while I return her gaze.

“It looks it hasn’t seen any action in a while.”

I reach down and she visibly tenses up again before I rub two of my fingers again her sensitive slit. Her hips twitch just a bit at the contact, and there’s a slight change in her breathing. Keeping my eyes locked on hers, I lower my head between her legs and her breathing stops until I kiss her inner thigh, just a mere inch away from where she was expecting it.

There’s an almost imperceptible change on her face, and it becomes more prominent when I turn my head and kiss her other thigh. Her jaw is set, her teeth clenching behind her lips, and her eyes just slightly lose focus. The human body has no issues betraying the mind, and I take my time making sure it does.

My lips lick and suck on her firm inner thighs, and every few moments I lick my tongue just to the left or right of her hairless mound. Her mouth opens a bit and her increased breathing is easy to hear, but the best part is her physical reaction. I’m certain she doesn’t even know she’s doing it, but she presses a little against my mouth and tongue whenever I touch her, and her breath noticeably hitches whenever I draw close to that spot between her legs.

This smell is getting stronger the wetter she becomes, and it’s so difficult not to just give in and bury my tongue inside of her needy hole. I suddenly pull my lips away and smile at the panting cheerleader.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself. If you’re this sensitive, it must have been a while since you’ve had anything between your legs besides your own hand.”

I rub two fingers against her pussy and her hips twitch again from the new contact. Once I’m sure they’re wet, I raise them up so she can see them, then suck them into my mouth to clean them off. And there it is, my favorite combination: arousal and shame.

It’s one of my favorite ways to break in a new victim. Making this cheerleader physically enjoy something even as it torments her in every other way is extremely arousing.

“This ends for tonight as soon as you cum, you know, but not until I say you can. Do you want me to make you cum, Ms. Perkins?”

She desperately shakes her head even as her body shudders when my thumb rubs against her clit, making her tilt her head back just a bit and gasp. However, she still keeps her eyes locked on me, watching me torment her. I’m not so sure anymore if she’s doing it because I ordered her to or if she’s enjoying the visual stimulation as well.

I chuckle then press the tips of my fingers against her soaking slit, making sure she knows exactly what I intend to do for several moments before I push them inside of her. Unfortunately, that just makes things more difficult for me, because she squeezes tightly around them and lets out a frustrated groan of pleasure.

Holy shit, she’s tight! She’ll probably squeeze my dick right off!

“Answer me! Do. You. Want. To. Cum!”

I thrust my fingers all the way inside of her with each word, but she shakes her head again. How very stubborn…fine.

I reluctantly stop all movement and glare up at her. She has a desperate look in her eyes, her mind trying to deny what her body is feeling, and her body wanting its release. It’s a hurdle she still can’t get over yet, so I make the choice for her.

“Beg me to make you cum, or I swear I’ll spend the entire night fucking you against this desk.”

I know it’s the very last thing she wants to say. The humiliation of admitting she wants to cum will probably be unbearable, but her body wants it, and it’s doing a fairly good job of numbing her mind to any protest.

“Please…make me cum.”

Immediately as she says it, I bury my fingers roughly inside of her again and give her clit a long, hard lick. She cries out and leans back, her head pressing against the desk and her hips pushing against my hand, clamping down on my fingers with such a vice-like grip it hurt a bit. Her release is powerful, augmented by the fact that I’m the last person on the planet she wants to make her cum, and the fact that her body hadn’t been sexually active in some time.

It took a while for her body to slacken and slump against the desk, and I pull my fingers out of her and stand up, looking over the somewhat glistening form of my latest prize.

Her breasts rise and fall from her labored breathing, and her legs lower again to a more comfortable position. Marti’s arms rest over her stomach and her eyes are closed, but it’s easy to see she’s still awake, just a little out of it.

“Well, that was easier than expected.”

Her eyes open up and when she notices me, and my very prominent hardon, she sits up and tries not to look me in the eyes. It looks like she wants to be anywhere else but in this office with the man who blackmailed her and then made her beg him to make her cum. I’d be surprised if she can even look herself in the mirror, if the disgusted look on her face is any indication.

“Get dressed and leave before I forget about our deal.”

She slides off the desk onto slightly wobbly legs and quickly gathers her clothing. Her head hangs low while she quickly puts her outfit back on and I can tell the rest of the night is going to be tough on the proud young woman. I wish I could watch her break down, but that’s not an option at this time.

“Come back tomorrow at the same time. And remember, not a single minute late or there will be consequences!”

I walk up to her just before she turns to open the door and pull her into one last kiss. Much to my amusement, this time she doesn’t try to push me away, and instead weakly kisses me back. I slide my hands down her back and under her skirt, giving her firm ass a rough squeeze, which makes her gasp into the kiss before I pull away.

She leaves the room without a word and when her footsteps disappear, my office closet opens up and my personal voyeur steps out. The young woman closes the distance between us and gives me a heated kiss while her hand slides down and squeezes the bulge in my pants, earning a groan of approval from me.

I reach down beneath her Hellcats cheerleader skirt and cup her pert ass, lifting her until she wraps her strong legs around me and pulls away from the kiss.

“Did you enjoy the show, Ms. Verdura?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be perfectly honest, the decision to include Alice didn't even cross my mind until I reached the end of the chapter. It just seemed like a fun idea to add the TV show's primary bitch. While writing I really wanted to hit home the fact that the professor really wanted to mess with her head just as much as her body. He's playing mind games with her and that's part of the fun for him. I also wanted people to get to know him a little more.


	3. Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice gives some much needed relief.

Alice and I have a rather unique…arrangement. It started out innocently enough, even if the night following our meeting could never be classified as such. Every Friday night I go to a local bar and have a little me time at the bottom of a glass. It’s a tradition I picked up when I was 19 and I’ve been keeping to it ever since. When you continue to get away with the kind of things I do, the stuff that becomes routine kind of feel like a lucky charm.

Sitting in the seat next to me was Alice, looking quite depressed and drinking like a fish. As soon as she bottomed up one glass, another replaced it. I recognized her as a Hellcats cheerleader and made my move. I didn’t know it until later, but she had just broken up with some guy, and needed some serious rebound sex to deal with it.

Being the great humanitarian that I am, always lending a helping hand to those who need it, I charmed her into my bed. Actually, it’s far more accurate to say she seduced me, because we both gladly used each other for our own purposes. During that night I noticed that her preference was rough sex, she just couldn’t get enough of it. What was supposed to be a quickie at my place turned into an all-nighter while I fucked the beautiful cheerleader hard enough to make bruises.

We continued our sexual trysts for about three months. It was a nice change of pace to have sex with someone who was not being blackmailed to do so, not to mention the fact that she’s one hell of a ride when you get her worked up. And trust me, the worse you treat her, the more worked up she becomes. Although she’s never admitted it aloud, Alice is a full blown masochist.

Then the little sneak discovered my online database of videos on my computer while I slept. I never keep any hardcopies of my victims for very long, I transfer them all onto a secure online database. Well, it’s usually secure, but I was sloppy and she found out about the whole thing. Instead of turning me over to the police, and trust me I had nothing on her to prevent her from doing so, she watched them all.

If I had in any way physically assaulted my victims in the videos, I have no doubt even she would have had me arrested, but watching me manipulate them to serve my own needs only turned her on even more. She had only one demand for her silence: Her own access to the database and the ability to make suggestions of whom I should make my next victim.

I guess Marti really got under her skin, because only a week after the sexy blonde’s arrival, Alice pointed me in her direction and told me to have at it. She’s the reason why I have the blackmail material in the first place, and I probably wouldn’t have been able to get it without her. That’s why she was watching everything from the closet, and if her eagerness is any indication, watching Marti cum her brains out and humiliate herself really turned her on.

I clench her ass tighter and pull her against me, noticing that she isn’t wearing anything under the skirt. I know she had panties on before we came in here, so I guess she discarded them in the closet. The thought that she might have been touching herself while watching me pleasure Marti only serves to make my pants feel even tighter, and with a growl of arousal I carry her over to my desk and she unwraps her arms and legs to sit down on the edge.

“You didn’t answer my question, Ms. Verdura. Did you enjoy the show?”

She grins and once again grips my cock through my jeans, making me clench my teeth in frustration. Oh, how it needs freedom!

“Absolutely. Watching that overconfident bitch get what she deserves got me so wet I almost joined you.”

I gave her explicit instructions not to do so, because that would seriously mess up my plan. I have every intention of getting Alice involved at some point, as well as letting Marti know that she played a huge role in her blackmail, but it’s not time for that yet. To confirm her words, I slide my hand up her slender thigh and rub two of my fingers against her eager pussy, finding that she is indeed soaking wet. When she feels my touch she pushes herself against my hand and groans in desire.

This perverse side of her, which is a part of her personality she apparently only shows to me, is a big turn on. I certainly enjoy dominating and humiliating women, but fucking an always horny, masochistic cheerleader is nothing to shake my head at.

“But I really want to see the look on her face as you stuff her cunt with this thing.”

She squeezes me again, and the combination of her words and touch finally make it impossible to keep it confined any longer.

“Take it out. Now!”

The growl of frustrated arousal in my voice immediately changes her expression from amusement to arouse, and I watch her entire body shiver as she enjoys my demanding tone. Being forceful with Alice always turns her into a total slut, and she eagerly obeys my command and a few seconds later fishes my rock hard cock out of my pants.

My groan of approval as I’m finally free is cut short by a sharp intake of breath and a moan when her hand gives my shaft a solid stroke from top to bottom and up again. The intense look in her eyes, coupled with how hot she looks in her cheerleader uniform makes it really difficult not to blow my load immediately. Pleasuring Marti really got me worked up, and if I don’t do something about it soon it’s going to start hurting.

“You’re too close. How about we take care of that?”

Before I can even think up a response, she slides off my desk and lowers to her knees. Usually we both enjoy the foreplay, but she’s too eager to fuck and I’m too eager to cum to prolong this more than necessary. So when her lips surround the head of my cock and quickly engulfs most of my shaft, I let out a weird combination of a groan, gasp, and moan which I’m certain I won’t be able to reproduce even if I try.

Alice is really talented at this, and once she learned how to pleasure me it became embarrassing how quickly she could make me cum with her mouth. She somehow keeps up almost continuous suction, and every few moments she stops breathing just long enough to take me completely down her throat, her nose pressing against the base of my shaft.

Being as close as I am, that’s all I need. My hands clutch at her head and keep her there as my cock swells and then releases a torrent of hot, thick cum down her throat. With the women I blackmail, I don’t usually do this until much later in their training, but Alice is unique. The arousal in her eyes as I forcefully pump my sperm inside of her gives me all the permission I need. Her experienced throat muscles spasm around my cock just a bit, driving me crazy.

It’s not the first time I’ve done it, and certainly not the first time the act has made her horny enough to fuck an entire room of men. I look right into her eyes as the last of my release slides down her throat and then slowly pull out of her mouth with a pop. I’m always impressed with her gag control, because she merely breathes in deeply for oxygen and quickly draws her tongue along the sensitive head, collecting the rest of what she didn’t swallow.

If there’s one thing I’ve learned how to maintain over the years, its stamina. Many of the women I sleep with are younger than I am with powerful sex drives. So while I recover from my release, the sexy cheerleader below me continues to bathe my cock with her tongue, bringing me back to a full erection within a couple of minutes. She’ll probably keep doing that until I tell her to do otherwise.

It’s not like she’s completely under my control, she’s just extremely greedy for pleasure. She gains pleasure from forceful, often violent physical acts. Me telling her what to do gives her a taste of that pleasure, so she often waits until I command her to do something.

I know I’m not her only lover, but she hides this side of herself from everyone but me. She’s only partially satisfied by normal sex, so she’s often frustrated by the time we get together. When she gets like this, there is no On/Off switch, it’s just “Go!”. I consider it a personal failure if I don’t meet the needs of my lover.

“Stand up and bend over the desk.”

The cheerleader eagerly returns to her feet and then turns her back to me and leans over the table. She braces her hands on each side of the desk to grip and keep herself steady then wriggles her perfect, athletic ass at me. It’s almost too tempting to change my intended target, which is painfully tight as I recall, but this isn’t the time for that.

I close the small distance between the two of us and slide one hand up her thigh and to the curve of her hip to get a good grip, and wind my other one in her hair. Her breathing increases in expectation, so as thanks for giving me what I needed, I give her what she needs. I thrust forward hard enough to slap against her ass and fill her needy pussy almost instantly, and at the same time yank on both her hair and pull back on her hip.

A sharp cry of pain and pleasure loud enough to bounce off every corner of the room is accompanied by a dull screech as the desk moves forward a few inches from the impact. Pleasure shoots through my body like electricity, and once again I can’t get over the fact that no matter how many times I fuck her, she is always tight as a vice. I’m sure many a boy has dreamed of banging a girl in her cheerleader outfit at school, but I’m lucky enough that it’s a reality.

Her inner walls flutter around my shaft, and I pull out of her most of the way and drive back into her just as hard as before, once again drawing another mixed moan out of her. I immediately start a bruising pace, using my grip on her hair and waist to keep her in place while I sacrifice speed for power, fucking her in long, hard strokes that break apart her moans of pleasure with rhythmic, sharp cries of pain.

In response, she thrusts back against me, her body demanding more even as her voice fails to get a single coherent word out to do the same. All the while, I clench my teeth furiously and breathe in and out deeply to maintain the deep, penetrating thrusts I’m driving into her. It’s not easy and I have to pace myself, but it’s oh so rewarding.

No matter how well you take care of yourself, rough sex can take a toll. Sometimes you won’t feel it until after the adrenaline wears off, but it’s going to hit you hard. At moments like that, the exhaustion and pain I feel lets me know how well I did. I’m almost looking forward to it.

I remove my hand from her hip, she’s moving enough on her own not to need it there, and yank hard on her hair as I bring my hand down and give her pert ass a hard slap. I hear the familiar sound of her breathing out between her clenched teeth as the sting from the impact excites her further. I know her well enough that she doesn’t need to tell me to do it again for me to know, and I bring my hand down on the other cheek even harder than before.

“Holy shit! You’re one hell of a fuck, you know that?”

I drive into her particularly hard after I say that, cutting off any coming response. I can tell she’s close, teetering on the knife’s edge of release. That’s good, because so am I. I let go of her hair and she lowers her forehead to the table, no longer having the energy to keep it up even if she wanted to. I slide my hand down her toned back, which makes her shiver in response, and grip her hip with both of my hands, using the added leverage to pull my cock out almost all the way and drive into her as hard as I can.

I see her hands grip the desk hard enough to turn her knuckles white and she practically screams out her release, clamping down around me so tightly I can’t move at all. Her entire body shakes as her climax hits her like a train, and the flexing of her inner walls cause me to join her very quickly. I make barely any noise in sharp contrast to her, but every muscle in my body tenses and I throw back my head as I explode deep inside of her.

My balls hurt as I empty my sperm inside of her very eager body, and I can feel the excess leak out of her hole around my cock. It seems to take forever, but when I finally stop, her body relaxes and releases me from her grip. I pull out and quickly slide into my chair, breathing in and out deeply as I try to get my senses back in order. Alice remains on the table, her entire body now laying on it, her legs spread a bit as some of my cum pools below her. It’s almost silly, how satisfied she looks.

“Always a pleasure, Ms. Verdura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty much just for the sex. I wanted to show where he got his blackmail material from, and portray Alice as a masochistic slut. I always got the impression she's a Hellcat in bed as well. ;)


	4. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marti tries to turn the tables, but ends up sinking further than she ever has before.

Preparation is the key, my friends. It’s a pain in the ass, but it solves a lot more problems than it creates. The easiest way to prepare for any individuality is to create a system or checklist if you prefer. People often make the mistake of trying to prepare for every possible situation, but that’s not necessary and it only serves to divide your efforts. When it comes down to it, all different aspects of preparation depend on one thing: Environment.

You have to ask yourself what how your environment works not only with you, but against you as well. The thickness of the walls, the click of your door closing, even the sound of footsteps out in the hallway, no matter how small the detail you need to make a note of it. Trying to remember it the first few times is indeed a real chore, but you’d be surprised how easily this information can be recalled once you get the hang of it.

My office is where I conduct my “business”, so I take a mental note of where I leave things each time I exit. Which is why, when I enter my office the next day with a rather large duffel slung over my shoulder, I almost immediately find something out of place. Gently laying the bag on the floor, I slowly cross the room to one of my picture frames sitting upon a shelf to the right of my desk.

It’s been moved, although whoever the perpetrator is did a fairly good job of making it almost perfectly aligned again. I pick the frame up and carefully open it from the back, instantly finding a small audio recording device stuck to the back of the picture. It’s very small and short range, and if I’m right about the design, there should be a much larger part in another room not far from here ready to receive and store the audio.

The more common ones actually tie into phones and electrical outlets. Because this one isn’t, it has a short battery life, so it’s not likely going to be activated until the right time…namely tonight.

“Oh, Ms. Perkins. You could have done so much better than this.”

I smile when an amusing thought occurs and instead of crushing the bug, I place the frame back on my shelf fully intact. There are quite a few ways I can use her reverse-blackmail against her, and with what I have planned today, it won’t hurt to have yet another method of control.

Later that day…

“Ok Ms. Robinson, turn in your makeup assignment by tomorrow and you won’t have to miss that big party you seem so excited about.”

She flashes me a pretty smile and leaves the classroom with her books tucked under her arm. She’s a real looker, and if I wasn’t already busy with Marti I might have gone after her, but I try not to train more than one woman at the same time. It gets messy and not even I have that level of stamina.

I take the time to finish grading papers before Marti arrives right on time again. There’s a noticeable change in her demeanor. It’s still miserable and apprehensive, but there’s an eager look in her eyes that has nothing to do with whatever she might be experiencing tonight. I guess she’s counting on her bug working and getting the necessary material she needs to finally put an end to this. Heh…I almost feel sorry for her.

“Welcome back, Ms. Perkins. You have an eager bounce to your step, are you looking forward to today’s session?”

She crosses her arms and fixes me with a glare that could burn right through solid steel, but only makes me grin.

“Yeah right, because it’s perfectly normal for a girl to embrace her rapist. Let’s just get this over with so I don’t have to look at you anymore!”

My mocking laughter in response only seems to anger her more, and I rise up out of my desk chair and walk up to her. She stays in place, not backing up at all this time, apparently trying to reassure herself that tonight will be different as long as she records what I’m saying and turns me in. Her misguided confidence will serve me well tonight.

I reach my hands around her back and instantly cup her taut ass, squeezing it hard and pulling her body towards me. She follows my silent command with only minimal resistance this time, and when I press my lips to hers she kisses me back. She lets out a sigh of part disapproval and part something else entirely when I continue to squeeze her firm mounds of flesh.

However, as fun as that is I have a plan, and I have every intention of keeping to it. When I pull my lips away from hers, I give her ass a hard smack which makes her grunt in pain and clench her teeth. Now for the part I’ve been waiting for.

“Ms. Perkins, today you get to try something you’ve never tried before. I probably don’t need to tell you the next part, but it bears repeating. Do as I tell you, and that eager pussy of yours doesn’t get stuffed for yet another day, but disobey me and I finally get to nail the sexy Marti Perkins. Am I clear?”

She nods in response and I give her ass another slap before I step aside.

“Good girl. Now remove all of your clothes and arch your ass over the left side of my desk.”

She gives me a worried look but walks over and does as she’s told, her perfect ass sticking up in the air and her hands propped below her, keeping herself steady. Seeing the beautiful cheerleader in such a position would get any man’s blood pumping, and I’m no exception. Unfortunately, it’s directing blood away from my head where I need it.

“Keep facing forward. If you try to turn around at all, I will not be a very happy person. Considering what I’m looking at right now, I don’t think you want that to happen. Is that clear?”

When she doesn’t answer my question, I slap her ass hard enough to make her cry out. The red handprint it leaves behind is very amusing, and my laughter doesn’t improve her mood one bit.

“Goddamnit! Yes, it’s clear!”

I smirk and cross the room to my closet where I had placed the duffel bag I brought in earlier. The contents clack against each other as I set the bag on the floor behind her and unzip it. If I had been caught walking in with any of these things, I would have had some explaining to do. But it was a necessary risk for a lesson she’s going to need before I finally fuck her.

I stand up with a long length of rope in my hand and approach her from behind. I can see her entire body tense up as I draw closer, and I grin in amusement. I really enjoy seeing her react like that.

“Lay your chest against the desk and place your arms behind your back.”

She hesitates for a moment, clearly not catching on just yet, but follows my order. At least I get to see the lovely sight of her large, firm breasts smashing against the smooth wood. Most people have a terrible fear of being restrained, and that fear is tied into the fight or flight instinct. So far, Marti has always had the ability to just leave, so when she encounters a situation when that option is taken away it’s not likely she will react well.

This rope was specifically pre-knotted beforehand by me, so I have the benefit of acting quickly. I lift both of her hands just behind her and slip them inside the loop, giving a sharp tug so her hands are bound. She reacts as expected.

“What the fuck?!”

She violently struggles to loosen the bond, and even tries to push herself back up on her feet, but I roughly pin her back down against the desk and slap her ass hard enough to sting. Using that brief moment of surprise, I pick her legs off the floor to heavily restrict her movement and quickly pull out another piece of rope, this one for her ankles. When she feels the rope close around them, she whimpers in desperation, her desire to get away at that moment stronger than it ever was before.

She can’t really move much, and certainly not enough to escape, but I really need her to stop struggling. I quickly lower my pants until I free my dick and close and grab her toned ass to keep her steady while I rub the head against her pussy, pushing just a bit so she’ll get the message.

“Calm down right now or I swear to God I will give you the hardest fucking of your life and then sell you like a whore for the rest of the night!”

The threat is enough to make her stop struggling almost instantly, and her entire body trembles with disgust as that thought passes through her mind. It’s more difficult than I’d like to admit, but I keep my word and pull away from her. I walk around to the other side of the desk and immediately notice the tears in her eyes, no doubt from when she desperately struggled to get away from me. I don’t know why I like seeing her tears so much.

When she notices my cock pointing right at her face, her eyes look up at mine and the look is extremely pitiful. I’m very surprised she’s not sobbing, but I suppose she just doesn’t see the point. I rub the head of my cock against her pretty face like I did a few days ago and she doesn’t even try to move away from it.

“Let me make something clear, Ms. Perkins. It wouldn’t be difficult at all to find a few guys to sell you to. How difficult do you think keeping all of this a secret will be if your body is passed around like that? How many of your friends will stick with you then? Doing as I say is the lesser evil here.”

I reach down and wind my fingers in her hair, then pull her head as I lean down until we’re eye level. I make sure she sees that there is absolutely no pity for her in my eyes.

“Right now, your body is my property. What you want, whatever your wishes may be, just doesn’t matter. You exist for the sole purpose of pleasing me.”

I walk over to the picture frame and take it apart right in front of her, then toss the tiny voice recorder on the table just inches from her face.

“Just be happy your punishment won’t be more severe.”

Knowing I have just destroyed her last hope, and figuring the word punishment got her attention, I walk up behind her again and get the next object out of my duffel bag. I pop the cap off the bottle and spread the warm lubricant on two of my fingers. The sound seems to make her very nervous, but she obeys my order and keeps her head facing forward.

When she feels my fingers pressing up against the entrance to her pussy, she whimpers and shifts a bit but doesn’t fight against me as I slip my lubricated digits inside her. I slowly and deliberately saw those fingers in and out of her clenching hole for a moment, before I pull them out, coat my fingers with more of the lube, and then push them back inside.

I make sure her inner walls are coated with it as much as possible and then rub some of it against her clit. The lubricant creates a pleasurable warming sensation on contact, and if her increased breathing is any indication, she’s already feeling it. I pull back from her entirely and watch as her body involuntarily responds to the stimulus, her legs almost imperceptibly rubbing against each other to increase the friction while she lets out light pants of frustrated arousal.

However, whatever contact she needs she’s clearly not getting, because her frustration mounts as her desire continues to override all other senses. It’s quite a sight watching the athletic beauty get more and more turned on by the second. It might not bug her so much if she wasn’t bound, but she is. There’s nothing she can do without my permission.

I return my hand to her now soaking wet pussy, and I’m treated to a sound that is part relief and part disgust that she wants me to touch her. I chuckle and push my fingers quickly inside her needy body, her involuntary moan just music to my ears.

“It’s funny how quickly your desire always seems to win out over your humiliation, Ms. Perkins. I’ve done this plenty of times, and no one has ever given in quite as easily as you.”

She whimpers and moves her hips back to meet my fingers, then squeezes down to the point of pain when I start to pull them out. I tease her mercilessly, digging my fingers deep inside of her but never providing enough stimulation to send her over the edge.

“Beg me to fuck you and I’ll give you what you want.”

Her entire body shudders as the image of me doing exactly that turns her on even further. Even if her mind is railing against the very idea of it, her body wants it. I need to lead her down a path where obeying her desire is a lot better than obeying her pride.

“No…”

I twist my fingers inside of her and slide my free hand to her ass, giving one of the firm cheeks a rough squeeze which she apparently enjoys quite a bit. There’s obviously something about manipulating her ass that excites her so much, which I decide to put aside for pondering later.

Meanwhile, her body is reacting independently from any other thought that isn’t entirely focused on the pleasure. Whenever I feel the signs of her reaching climax, I instantly pull my fingers out of her and stop the stimulation. Each time I do it, her frustration grows.

“I can keep this up for hours. Beg me to fuck you, or I’ll keep you right on the edge for another hour before I even think of telling you to beg again.”

She either doesn’t trust her voice, or it’s too preoccupied making those sexy sounds coming out of her mouth. Fine. I coat my fingers in more of the lubricant and continue teasing her. With every denied climax, her body seeks it that much more strongly, until her body is fucking my fingers desperately and she doesn’t even have the coherent thought to hide her moans anymore. She lasts all of fifteen minutes, which is actually pretty good in comparison to some of the other women I’ve trained.

“Please…please fuck me.”

She barely says it above a whisper, and it seems to pain her greatly to say it, but when she does the image appears in her mind again and she almost cums her brains out, but I stop the stimulation to deny it again.

“Hm? What did you say, Ms. Perkins?”

She growls in frustration as she says it and I deny her what she wants yet again, forcing her to say the last thing she wants to in order to get what her body needs.

“Please fuck me!”

She says it much more forcefully, the humiliating anger at herself for saying it and the frustrating denial of her release making the blonde beauty a little pissed off. I grin to myself, feeling my victory close at hand as she continues to thrust her wet, gripping pussy against my fingers.

“I said an hour, Ms. Perkins. Have you already forgotten that I keep to my deals?”

And that’s how I bring her down, break Marti’s pride, and get her to willingly surrender her body to me. It didn’t take abuse or a lot of pain or even mind altering drugs. I’ve broken the sexy blonde with the one thing she never thought she even had with me: Trust.

The last few days have taught the young woman something very important, and that is she can trust me. I have kept my word every time, even when she knew I didn’t have to. I could have fucked her from the very beginning, and she knows that. She also knows that most men would have in my situation and that inevitably put her in a state of mind where she started to depend on me keeping my word.

When I continued to keep my word it built up that trust. Now I’m using it against her to get what I want. Because she trusts I’ll keep to my word, despite the fact that she went against every fiber of her being and begged me to fuck her. The thought of having to wait another forty-five minutes to get her release was too much to bear, with her body overriding her reasoning skills so thoroughly.

“Just make me cum! You own me; you can do whatever the hell you want! I don’t care anymore!”

Pleased by her outburst of emotion, when she’s about to reach climax yet again I don’t pull away.

“Cum for me, Marti.”

I say her first name to really make it hit home, and I dig my fingers in deep and rub the tip of my tongue against her clit. When she finally climaxes, she gushes around my probing fingers and throws her head back in a silent scream of intense pleasure. I continue to thrust my fingers almost violently in and out of her, which prolongs her release and causes her to thrust in blind pleasure against them.

It’s easily the sexiest climax I’ve ever seen. Watching her incredible body writhe against the desk, her skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat from her exertions, and her body giving in to me and defying that mind she is so proud of. It makes me so unbelievably hard; I can hardly wait to begin part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one had more mind games and a lot more force behind it. I wrote a psychological reason for Marti finally giving in, but it still requires you to suspend no small amount of belief to understand it. Chapters 4 and 5 were originally meant to be just one big chapter but I split it up to keep the chapter length at least somewhat even.


	5. Taking a Cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor finally gets what he wants, but he also has another target in mind.

Every time I break a new woman in, their reaction is similar, but remarkably different in certain ways. It’s an almost profound moment when they realize they’re no longer a victim, but merely a hesitant participant. Marti has spent the last four days convincing herself that she is being victimized by a monster, only for that belief to be obliterated by her own willingness to do anything to get what she wants.

Being as proud and strong as she is, she never could have contemplated that deep inside she’s actually a total slut. People have different definitions for the word slut, but I define it as someone who pursues personal pleasure with disregard to their own mental and sometimes physical health. In my opinion, you don’t need to sleep around to be a slut; it shows through your actions just as much with one lover as it does with ten.

In Marti’s case, I’m someone she despises for blackmailing her into sacrificing her pride and body to keep a secret. Despite her sexual dry spell over the last couple of years, I think she’s convinced herself that it’s not a necessary part of her life, and she’s proud of that. She’s proud that she can live her life independently without being driven by the need for sex.

I’ve taught the young woman otherwise. She’s incredibly sensitive from lack of sexual activity, and whatever stress she thought she was getting rid of through her exercises had only lain dormant beneath the surface, waiting to be awakened. And I, her blackmailer, am the one awakening those desires, making her feel them more keenly than ever before. She’s a slave to her desires, just like all of us, and I can’t say I didn’t enjoy reminding her of that.

When she finally comes down from her orgasm, I slowly untie her hands and ankles, which have noticeably red indentations from when she struggled with the bondage. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were created mostly due to her almost violent orgasm. I reach for her and slide my hand down her back, enjoying the small contours of her skin, and the way it shifts a bit under my touch. She seems to respond to my touch with a sigh, her body instinctively pressing against the comforting gesture.

“Roll over onto your back, Marti. I want to see you.”

Once again I use her first name instead of her last, and Marti does as I tell her, rolling onto her back so her beautiful, firms breasts are revealed, capped off with hard nipples. Her arousal doesn’t surprise me one bit. She’s young, she takes great care of herself, and her training gives her excellent stamina. No matter how powerful her orgasm was, it wasn’t going to drain her completely.

This time I return both of my hands to her body, and slowly measure every inch of her athletic torso and flat stomach with my fingers. I can feel her watching me, and I look into her eyes briefly, noticing resigned arousal, then focus on her body again as my hands move down her legs. As usual, her breathing increases and I take my time to explore the firmness of her thighs and all the way down her legs to her feet.

“You’re a beautiful woman, Marti. It should be a crime to neglect such a body.”

She doesn’t respond, but when I look up I do indeed notice a slight smile, certainly impossible to see if you’re not trained to notice it, but it’s clear as day to me. You don’t have a body like this, and take care of it as good as she does, without enjoying the admiration. It’s perfectly natural for a woman to get upset if someone is staring too openly, but in my opinion, the confidence in knowing you’re beautiful and knowing that people are going to look, and accepting that fact is very attractive.

If you’re a beautiful woman, be confident in that beauty, and don’t act like you aren’t. Women who spend a lot of time on their looks, then get angry when someone admires it just pisses me off. Marti has that confidence, so she enjoys it when her beauty is admired. Even if I’m the one admiring it. I move up her body again and pay attention to her large breasts, squeezing the firm globes a bit hard in my hands.

She doesn’t protest, but instead just rubs her long legs together and processes the feeling. The flesh molds to my fingers as I grip them, reminding me how much I enjoy well-formed breasts. I look at her face again and catch the sight of her pinning her lower lip between her teeth, and a slide of my thumb over her right nipple makes her gasp.

“You know I’m going to fuck you tonight, don’t you?”

I make my intentions perfectly clear and pinch both of her hard nipples between two fingers and lightly pull on them. She arches her back off the table a bit, pressing against my hands, and closes her eyes before nodding. She’s still very hesitant, her confidence hanging by a mere thread, but she’s definitely ready. It’s entirely possible she’ll be against it again later, but right now she’s too aroused and confused to protest.

“Good girl. But I’m way too close, so you’re going to have to take care of me before we get started. Slide your head up to the edge of the table and lean it back a bit.”

By the time she moves to the proper position, my clothes are on the floor, and my painfully hard cock is pointing right as her face, but upside down. Marti seems to get the idea immediately, and moments later her mouth engulfs my shaft. After everything, the sensation is incredible, and I push forward until most of my cock is buried inside her sucking mouth. It may be a bit much for her at this angle, but she needs to learn.

“Come on, I know you can take it all in. Breathe in through your nose and relax, don’t struggle. That will just make it worse.”

She listens to my instructions but it’s still difficult for her. You can’t really deep throat perfectly the first time, it takes practice. And if the intense pleasure snaking up my spine from the incredible feeling of her warm mouth is any indication, I’m going to enjoy teaching her. After a few tries of pulling out to allow her to breathe then pushing it back in, my balls finally press against her nose and my shaft disappears completely inside her mouth.

I moan and curse rather loudly when I feel her tongue move a bit, as much as it can with her mouth being stuffed by my cock anyway and look down to see her eyes closed in intense concentration. Alice is incredible at deep throating and sucking a cock, but there’s a unique kind of fun to be had in teaching a young, beautiful woman how to do it. But still, I won’t be able to fuck her throat just yet, only slowly enter it as I’m doing now. That’s not what I need to get off though, so I file away that bit of training for later.

I pull completely out of her mouth and she starts coughing and breathing in deeply, trying to control her gag reflex. There are tears in her eyes again, but this time they’re more from the feeling of having her airway obstructed than the humiliation. At least she’s starting to learn.

“We won’t be doing that again until we have more time to practice, but you still need to make me cum. Get me off quickly, I’m dying to know how good of a lay you are.”

I can’t resist smirking down at her when she fixes me with a look that says she didn’t appreciate that last part, but once again she sucks my cock inside her mouth and bobs her head as much as she can in her current position. To reward her for her obedience, I reach up to her chest and give her breasts a firm squeeze. She moans in response, which adds a pleasant vibration to the mix.

With my hands squeezing her sensitive breasts, her eagerness increases and it’s not long before she has me right at the edge of control. I’m almost certain she has never swallowed before, but she’s going to now. I warn her of my impending climax, and after just a few thrusts of my hips I release inside of her, the pent up desire that I had been building up since the night began flowing into her mouth, forcing her to swallow.

Once again, her eyes close and I watch her throat expand and swallow as much of my semen as she can manage. It’s one hell of a sight, and once I finally finish and pull out of her mouth, my cock is still pretty much at full length. Once again she coughs, but it’s more subdued this time, and I’m quite impressed to see she swallowed all of it. But she looks a little miserable.

“You…you could have warned me a little sooner. It’s hard to prepare for something I’ve never done before.”

I thought so, but I do feel a little pity for her. As long as she’s behaving, I don’t really mind her throwing her thoughts out there. In the end it only serves to improve my ability to make her think with her body more than her mind. I don’t respond, and I’m sure she doesn’t expect me to, but once she has her breathing under control again she notices that I’m still hard as a rock, and she knows what is going to happen next.

Her apprehension returns tenfold, but she yet again she doesn’t protest as I once again move to the other side of the desk to her legs. When I reach out and spread her open, she tenses up again. I know I need to talk to her.

“I’m not going to hurt you. By now you should know that I don’t believe pain is necessary, but either way, this is going to happen and I’d much rather you enjoy yourself than panic. This is only going to be a bad experience if you make it one.”

With her legs spread I slide my hands down to her hips and pull her to the edge of the desk. Her neglected little pussy is wet and more than ready enough. However, she’s been sexually inactive for two years, which means just shoving it inside of her is out of the question. I’ve already felt how tight she is with my fingers, and getting carried away too soon will definitely hurt her.

I grip my cock in my hand and guide it to her entrance, keeping my eyes glued to her face. Her teeth worry at her lower lip again and the apprehension hasn’t gone away, but I can also see a certain level of anticipation. Today, she made a choice to ignore everything but what her body wants, and her body wants to end its dry spell.

Her eyes lock on mine for a moment until I apply pressure to her opening and she looks down and watches as the head of my cock slowly enters her. Due to her sexual inactivity and rigorous exercises, she’s tightened up a lot. Her inner walls clamp down like a vice as the head pushes inside of her, and it takes all of my willpower not to just shove it home. Her eyes keep watching as more and more of my thick shaft follows the head inside her tight channel, stretching her more than her admittedly few previous lovers had before, I’m sure.

The slow pace is killing me, but it’s also giving me the chance to feel every inch of the sexy cheerleader’s pussy engulfing my cock. With every inch, she pants louder, partly due to the pain, and I clench my teeth even harder. This is my victory and I’m going to enjoy every second of it. When my pelvis finally meets hers, she lets out a loud whimper and grinds herself against me, making my cock shift inside of her.

She leans up on her elbows and experimentally shifts her pelvis against mine again, making me clench my teeth hard to restrain myself when she clamps down around my shaft from the pleasure. I reach forward and make her look me right in the eyes.

“Can we get started yet, or do you need more time to adjust?”

For a moment she seems genuinely touched that I’d ask her that, but then she nods and looks down at our joining again as I move both my hands down and grasp her hips for leverage. I know I can pull out of her quicker, but I decide to move just as slow, making both of us feel the sensation of her vice-like inner walls grabbing at my shaft until only the head is inside of her. I test the waters and push inside of her much faster than before, filling her completely within moments.

“Ah!”

Her response is quite loud and the pain is almost gone entirely, so I finally set up a pace. I pull out of her slowly, but enter her quite suddenly over and over again. Her body shakes a bit with each impact and her eyes lose focus as she watches me fuck her. Each time I pull out, her mouth opens and breathes in deeply, and then she exhales sharply as I bury myself inside of her.

I am by no means quiet, my moans of pleasure as her tight pussy sucks me in and grips me eclipsing even her own. She feels incredible, and I fight my self-control with every push, every breath, every time she vocalizes her pleasure. It feels really damn good, and whenever I’m certain she can take more, I increase my pace inside of her.

I push her forward a bit so she is laying more securely on the desk and then join her, propping myself on one arm above her body as my I grind into her from the new angle, making her moan loudly, press her head against the desk, and raise her hips to meet mine. Whatever doubts she had has been swallowed up by the certainty of pleasure. Her body is in control now, and she’s fucking me just as much as I’m fucking her.

When I finally reach a point where I’m pounding the cheerleader into my desk, I feel her inner walls flutter around my thrusting shaft, her release quickly following with a loud, long cry. I lower my body down to her convulsing body, and even though her pussy grips me hard enough to be painful, I continue to fuck her through the orgasm.

Her legs wrap around my hips and her bouncing breasts smash against my chest as my body molds against hers. The position allows me to bury my shaft very rapidly and deeply inside her body, which I do without hesitation. My release is close, and the combination of her loud moans, the feel of her athletic body pressing against me, and her tight, grasping pussy sucking me in draws me closer to that release every moment.

I lower my head to her neck and bite her gently then use my tongue to ease the sting. The unexpected sensation sends her over the edge again, and once again I fuck her through it. I chuckle and move my lips to her ear.

“You belong to me now, Marti. That talented mouth and this eager, tight pussy belong to me; Even that virgin ass of yours. I’m going to fuck every single inch of your body until you can’t think straight anymore. I’ll know your body better than any lover for the rest of your life, and you’ll never be able to forget that I’m the one who can please you like nobody else.”

In her aroused state of mind, my words add napalm to the fire. Her arms and legs tighten around me and I lean down and kiss her just as we both cum. We scream out our release into each other’s mouths as she returns the heated kiss with equal intensity. Every drop of my cum feels like it’s shooting inside of her, and my energy seems to leave with it.

But we don’t stop kissing even as the last of my seed fills her up and her convulsions stop. After a couple of minutes, we finally pull our lips away and breathe in an entire room of oxygen. I look down into her tired eyes and she returns it with a look of confusion. I’m sure this night will confuse her for some time to come.

“Definitely a good lay.”

Later that night…

Marti left without a word, lost in her thoughts, and I decided to stick around to make my office look organized again, and clear the smell of sex from the room. The handle turns and my door clicks open, revealing a smiling Alice.

“Wow, you look very pleased with yourself.”

She closes the door behind her and walks over to where I’m sitting in my chair. She straddles my lap and wraps her arms around my neck, giving me a quick kiss.

“Was she really that good of a fuck?”

I laugh a bit weakly and slide my hands behind her to cup her ass.

“Very good. She still has a lot to learn, but she has potential. I’m letting her have the weekend to herself to let it all settle in.”

She grinds down against me and my cock responds to the stimulation, but I’m just too tired.

“I’m sorry, but I just handled one potential nympho, I don’t think I can take another just yet.”

She laughs and kisses me again, which is always welcome no matter how tired I am. She pulls away only after twenty seconds or so, leaving me a little breathless.

“That’s okay; I have a date tonight anyway. I just wanted to stop by and see how things went, then remind you that I’m always here to drain you dry if she ever leaves you unsatisfied.”

She grinds against me one last time then crawls out of my lap and leaves my office with a mischievous grin on her pretty face. Damnit, if Marti doesn’t kill me then she will. That’s the way I want to go, but not just yet.

Looking over at my calendar, I’m reminded that I didn’t only give Marti the weekend to herself just to gather her thoughts. I have a friend arriving tomorrow who is going to make things very interesting. I’m looking forward to it.

Putting that thought aside, I open my desk drawer and pull out a folder and lay it on my desk. When I open it, there is a picture of Marti, right where I left it. But I’ve broken her in, she’s mine now. I remove the picture to reveal another one below it of yet another target I have in mind, one that couldn’t be viable until I got to this point with Marti.

Now…what am I going to do about Savannah Monroe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show got cancelled right around the time I finished this chapter. It really put a damper on my enthusiasm to continue writing it, so this became the final chapter. The Professor wasn't going to take her really hard and rough the first time, if the previous chapters have shown anything it's that he's methodical, not a brute. Nonetheless, I was really happy with how it turned out.
> 
> If the story had continued, Savannah Monroe would have been added as well. I had some neat ideas for that but it just never came to fruition. I won't say this will never be continued, but I will say it's unlikely. It was fun to write but then I got some new ideas for a new story (check my page) and moved on.


End file.
